The present invention relates to an image capturing device in which a lens is attached to a fitting member by adhesion.
In the prior art, there is a per se known type of image capturing device in which an image of a photographic subject is projected upon a light reception element by a lens which faces the light reception element, and in which this image of the photographic subject which has thus been projected is captured. With this type of image capturing device, the lens is attached to a fitting member. And the fitting member is attached inside a case of the image capturing device.
There are various types of structure for attaching the lens to the fitting member. For example, there is a structure in which an engagement member is attached to the fitting member, and the lens is engaged with this engagement member. With this type of structure, a dedicated engagement member is required for attaching the lens. Due to this, the number of components is increased and the number of manufacturing processing is increased, so that the manufacturing cost rises. Thus, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2007-065058, a structure has been proposed in which, in order to attach the lens to the fitting member while preventing increase of the manufacturing cost, the lens is fixed to the fitting member with adhesive.
However, with this structure proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2007-065058, the adhesive is applied to the edge of the lens surface, and then the periphery of the lens is attached to the fitting member. When the adhesive which has been applied hardens, due to contraction of the adhesive, the lens may shift relatively to the fitting member from its position in which it was attached thereto. Thus, if there is some difference somewhere in the amount of adhesive which is applied around the edge of the lens, the position of the lens may change relative to the position in which it was originally adhered, which is undesirable. Due to this, it sometimes happens that the lens becomes tilted relatively to the fitting member. And if the lens tilts relative to the fitting member, then deviation of the optical axis occurs, which is very undesirable.
Accordingly, with such a prior art image capturing device, the accuracy with which the lens has been fitted has been poor. Moreover, if the relative position of the lens deviates, then the lens becomes unable to project an adequate image upon the light reception element. Due to this, with a prior art type image capturing device, sometimes it has been impossible to obtain an adequate image.
Thus, the objective of the present invention is to provide an image capturing device with which, while suppressing increase of the number of components and elevation of the manufacturing cost, it is nevertheless possible to enhance the accuracy with which the lens is attached.